


Three For The Road

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, During Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-06
Updated: 2008-10-06
Packaged: 2018-09-03 11:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8710183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: A trio of 100-word drabbles featuring death, sex, and wordplay.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Thanks to Oschun and SylvanWitch for their input on these, my first drabbles. They were prompted by a group writing exercise using a list of semi-randomly selected words. My drabbles feature variations on: enigma,redemption,cursed,abysmal, and stench.

  
Author's notes: The term _tabula rasa_ refers to the mind in its "hypothetical primary blank state before receiving any outside impressions." A blank slate, so to speak.  


* * *

Title: Three For The Road

Author: jdax

Disclaimer: All this stuff belongs to Eric Kripke and lots of other people. I own nothing. The inspiration for _Paradise Lost_ comes from a book of short stories by Robin Schone titled _Captivated._

 

***

 

Margin of Error

 

Sam smells like the thing he just killed. 

 

Twice. 

 

Made the mistake of walking away before he knew it was dead and now Dean’s pulling claws out of his brother’s belly, smeared in blood and bile.

 

Whose, he doesn’t know yet.

 

“You still with me?” Dean asks, tongue heavy with unspoken curses.

 

The answer is a small gasp, blood pooling at the corner of the young hunter’s mouth.

 

“Sam?” 

 

The word echoes abysmally. 

 

Sam once told him that the particular stench of death stays with you, _on_ you, forever.

 

Dean believes it now.

 

 

Paradise Lost

 

“What do you fantasize about when you’re fucking me?” Sam whispers darkly against his brother’s ear.

 

Instantly, Dean pictures all his dead – those he’s killed and those he just couldn’t save. It’s all blood on his hands, he figures distantly.

 

But it’s only when he’s fully sheathed, swollen and aching, inside his brother’s body, - Sam’s ankles locked together around his back and heels digging in for a hard ride - that Dean realizes just how far from redemption they’ve both really come.

 

 

Language Lesson

 

 

“Tabula _what_?” Dean asked around a mouthful of nachos.

 

“Rasa.”

 

“Huh?”

 

Sam smiled enigmatically, just as he always did when he was about to whip out something Stanford-like. “Or tabulae rasae, if you prefer.”

 

“What, is that some sorta sex book, like the Kama Sutra?”

 

Sam laughed quietly to himself. _Of course Dean would know_ that _one._

 

“Not even close.” 

 

“Sounds Latin. Must be an incantation.”

 

“No.”

 

Dean took a long, thoughtful pause as he swallowed down the last of his beer, then, wiping the back of his hand across his mouth he said, “Dude, I got nothin’. You gonna fill me in?”

 

“Exactly.”

 

 

***


End file.
